hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Plutonium Runs Loose/Walkthrough
WALKTHROUGH * Recommended Equipment: Pentagon knife, Beretta 92 Silenced This is a more subtle way of handling this mission. First climb up the ladder and run towards the train block infront of you. Now hit sneak mode with your knife drawn. See the nearest warehouse? At the bottom right hand corner(should you check the map), there is a guard with his back to you should you sneak up to him from the train block. Slashed him and take his MP5 & clothes. Run ahead and in between the 2 warehouses. See the other guard patrolling with his back to you, take him out. You can leave his body there(in between those warehouses). Now quickly run towards the northwest( map reference). You should see a gate and 2 guards. Do not go near the gate as the guards there will say 'what are you doing here?'. If you insist and open the gate, you will be hunted down. This is because you do not know the password. So the trick is to wait for the patroller to say the password and then you just follow him through the gate. You must be moving in the same direction as the patroller, while being close to him. When he reaches the gate, the guards will allow the patroller and you to pass without complaint. Once through, run east and follow the finger pier around. You will come across the 2nd gate. There are also 2 patrollers around so do not feel shy of using them to go through the gate. Once through, move northeast passing the round metal fuel tanks and you should see a fence to your right. Follow the fence to the east and you'll come across the 3rd gate. Use the same trick to get through. After you are through, run southwest(map reference) and you'll hit the 2nd finger pier. You should see 2 crates there. Wait here as there are 2 patrollers patrolling this area. They will come from the darkness from the south. Take them out and if you like you can leave their bodies there. Now head to the southeast(map reference) to reach the 1st warehouse there. You see an external staircase into the warehouse. Stand under the staircase and wait. For there is a patroller coming from the east side(map reference).Kill him(sneak mode + slashing/beretta, silenced) after he reached your position(under the staircase). Wait further after you kill him as another patroller will to checkout this body. Only then, bring out your beretta 92 silenced and shoot him(preferably from behind his back). Go to the 2nd warehouse further south. There are also 2 patrollers here. You must go to the southside of the 2nd warehouse where there is an open space there. Wait for the patroller to come to you from the right of the warehouse(assuming you are standing at the southside facing the 2nd warehouse). Take out both the patrollers one by one. Now for the only guard guarding the limo to the right of both warehouses. Kill him with your beretta silenced to the head. Note that you have no car bomb to rig the car as you did not head to the ammo icon as stated on the map. So you have to create a diversion inorder to lure Boris to this limo and then complete that objective. Go over to the stair and you will see 3 guards there. Go behind the guard standing alone and slashed him. Take his clothes and then go over to the other 2 guarding the stairs. Move close to them with their heads line up and then pull out your beretta 92 silenced and start blasting away. Make sure you do this fast and no alarm is raised. Keep your weapon and go up the stairs. There are 2 patrollers here patrolling the sides of the ship and 2 guards up the 2 ship masts(long pole for the sail). Go to the back of the ship and take out the patrollers respectively as they come to you. Go back out to the stairs where you take to get on the ship. From that point, take out both guards on the 2 ship masts. Once they are down, it is time for diversion. Checkout the open cargo hatch near the front of the ship. You should spot a couple of guards down there. Fire at them and take out as many as you can. Once you get Boris activating the nuke, run to the bottom of the stairs which leads to the ship and wait for Boris. Should there be any guards coming at you, you know what to do. You will know Boris by the difference in clothes and shades on. Once Boris is history, run into the ship. Killing Boris and you can have 2 letters from Frantz & Lee Hong both whom is part of the dirt by now. Now find any door on the deck and enter into the ship. There are 2 stairs leading down(right & left stairs. Take either one of them down. Once you reached the next deck, take the stairs closes to you to go further down(right for right & left for left). Don't worry as both stairs will reached the same destination. As you reached next deck, go all the way right if you take the right stairs eariler(for left, go far left). See a short stair(for both right & left), go up and through the door. For those who took the left way, once you go through that door, turn left again to see a stair leading further down. For those who take the right way, you have to turn right and look for this stair. Actually this stair leads to the engine room. There are about 3 engine room guys here & Ivan. Go in and make a mess of the place(kill everyone). By now Boris should have activated the nuke but do not worry as the nuke is in the other end of the engine room. Just go up press your action button on the control panel of the nuke on your right. And takes care of the nuke. Look around the room and you may find a Minigun. Either use this to clear the rest of the rodents out or just for the camera. Now make your way all the way onto the main deck where you need to choose between right & left stairs, remember? Look for 2 stairs on both sides and go up. You will come across a doorway with short stair infront of you. Go through it and take the ladder outside up. Now you are on top of the ship. There are 2 doors here but they leads to one area. Go through it to reach the control bridge of the ship. Looks like time to change captain matey! Introduce your minigun to the captain. Then start the engine at the controls to clear this mission. Congratulations!!! You have cleared a almost impossible mission. ALTERNATE METHOD (CAR BOMB) Climb up the ladder with the knife in hand and quickly kill the guard with his back to you. Take his clothes and the MP5. Now kill the other guard ahead of you. Now go to the right of the gate, where a guard is walking towards it. Follow the guard at close range. Enter just behind him, and run left till you reach the fence. (Remember, if any guard tries to stop you, you're finished) Now walk ahead till you cross the guard. Take out your Beretta .92SD and kill the dog. Walk ahead, and another dog will rush towards you. Kill it. Now holster the gun and wait for 2 guards to check out the dead dogs. Meanwhile, kill all the other dogs in the same way. Now head to the weapons pick-up. There will be 3 more dogs on the way, kill all of them. Now run into the truck and pick up all the weapons except the Franchi PA3. Now walk out, turn right and enter scope on your WA2000 sniper. A guard will be checking out the dead dogs. Kill him. Now move forward and aim towards the tops of the warehouses. You will see a guard standing on a roof. Kill him. Now take out the 4 guards at two consecutive gates. Now run through the gates. Before entering the second gate, aim up to your right. There will be a guard on the roof. Kill him, drop your sniper and proceed left. The car will be up left, but there will be a guard and two patrolling guards near him. Take out the patrolling guards with your knife. Now sneak up behind the guard at the car and kill him. Plant the bomb. Now take out the other two patrolling guards on the other side. Now run to the left of the ship entrance. There is a lone crew member. Kill him and take his clothes. Enter the ship and go to the place with two guards on two corridors. Start a shootout and clear out the entire ship, while going towards the nuke in the basement. Boris will try to escape and the car will blow up. Disarm the nuke and get up to the engine room. Kill the captain and start the ship. In a cutscene, a guard pops out of nowhere and stops the ship. Go all the way down, kill the guard and come up again. Start the ship and end the mission. Video Guide Category:Hitman: Codename 47 walkthroughs